lost_saga_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Lore Of Mutant
Level 10 : Start You were a normal child. Gone to kinder-garden & gone to school. You also looked very normal, but you loved Super Heroes. So you always played Super Heroes with your friends. Because you loved to be a hero, you always begged your friends to go around & pretend to be heroes! Your friends gave in for the amount of persistence you had. Level 20 : Intrusion Then one day, when you came back home from school. Your house windows & doors were broken and the whole house was a mess. You reported the incident to the police. Thankfully, all of your belongings had not been taken. Your parents & the policemen looked at you full of worry, however. So you decided to catch the criminal to make your parents happy. You decided to try becoming like the detectives from TV Show & a prodigy. Going around to investigate by questioning the adults. Level 30 : Unidentified Assailant For the next few days you snooped around the town to look for any clues. But you were not able to obtain any leads. What could it be? Then one day after school, you came home to find your front door open. You were shocked & ran inside quickly. Inside your house, a hooded man was looking through your family's possessions as if he was looking for something. You ran out of the house from the fear, screaming your lungs out. The suspicious person saw you & came out to catch you. Could you possibly escape this dreadful situation? Level 40 : Abduction You were caught by the hooded man, tied up & tossed into the trunk of his car. You were very scared. Where is he taking me? You were brought to an old, rusty hut. There were trees & tall grass around it & the road was bumpy. The hooded man threw you off in the hut & ran away with his car. Then, as the night passed, and the dawn came, the suspicious person did not come to get you. You were extremely scared. Level 50 : Danger It seems that the hooded man has no plans to return to you. He tied you up to a chair & connected a bomb with the doorknob such that the bomb would explode if you tried to escape. How can I get out of this situation? You thought countlessly while you were tied up to the chair. What if no one ever finds me? What if my parents come in through that door? Should I shout & let them know? But my mouth is taped up... What if no one really finds me...? As you keep thinking about the worst possible situation that could happen, you wished to be the hero you saw on TV as you always wanted. She was attacked in the past. Level 60 : Awakening A day has past. Outside you could hear loud sirens & a bunch of people talking. You think that they are adults who came to rescue you. However, they don't seem to know about the bomb inside the room. The doorknob started spinning slowly. The rope that connected the bomb & the doorknob tightened & you could slowly see the door opening. One second seems like One hour. "NO! PLEASE DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!" You hear the ticking of the bomb as if it was now activating, You try to shout as you clinch your eyes. You felt like something exploded within your body, & you suddenly stopped hearing everything that was around you. Everything just came to a stop. Level 70 : Spider Web When you open your eyes, you find spider webs all over the room. It came from your body. You were shocked to look at the spider webs. But the bomb was still activating & was detonating soon. You naturally fired spider webs & cut the rope connecting the bomb & the doorknob. You fired another spider web to grab the bomb & chucked it out of the window. You threw the bomb out the hut where the river was. This all happened in an instant & the bomb exploded under the river. As the door opened, the police & your parents came in. Thankfully, the spider web just magically disappeared. To Be Continued.